First Moments
by OMGirl
Summary: A series of firsts..[i'm no good at summaries]...[COMPLETE]..Continued in 'AFTER THEIR FIRSTS'
1. First Meeting

**Title: First Moments**

Author: OMGirl

Date: September 16th, 2005

Part: 1?

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Warnings: First Atlantis Fiction…be kind…may be horrible…You've been warned…;-)

Spoilers: 'Rising'...'Conversion'...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show…

thoughts

"" speaking

A/N: Any mistakes are my own…plz forgive…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were safe for now. The wraith were pushed back, and John was once again John. So Elizabeth had thought it would be a good idea for everyone to have a mini vacation. And so that had brought them to the solution in the form of a beach picnic on the Mainland.

But in true warrior spirit Ronon and Sheppard couldn't just relax and have even a little bit of normal fun, or what other's called normal that is.

Running swiftly across the clearing, never looking back to check who was behind him, John never saw it coming. Right at that moment a stray Frisbee flew out of his blind spot and smacked him upside the head. Distracted he tripped on his own feet and promptly fell. Who could have ever imagined that the great Lt. Colonel would be downed by a simple Frisbee?

Pushing himself up onto his elbows John looked back to see Teyla sprinting across the clearing in the direction the Frisbee had gone. And coming out of the forest just at that moment was Ronon. Crap. Knew I should have shot down that second tree he thought.

Scrambling up John avoided colliding with Teyla as she ran in front of him, heading straight into the path of Ronon. Smiling John started running again, almost to the end of the clearing, sighting the steep hill that connect with the sandy beach John took the opportunity to glance behind. Later he would regret ever doing that, for just at that moment Ronon shot past him expertly maneuvering his way down the hill onto the sand making his final sprint to their start point.

"See you at the finish line, Lt. Colonel" Ronon all but sneered with a smirk on his face as he waved back to John, who was still stunned at the top of the hill.

Coming out of his startled state John continued down the hill, tumbling halfway down the incline thankfully making it down in one piece.

Standing up, he made a mad dash for the finish line. Trying desperately to regain some of the distance he had lost during his shocked state, but that was not to happen. As he rounded the last and final corner before the finishing point he saw Ronon standing there non-chalantly leaning against the puddle-jumper as if taunting him.

Exasperated, John trudged along, finally arriving at the puddle jumper. Dropping his P-90 he took off his vest deposited it in the puddle jumper and exited totally ignoring both, Ronon and Lorne, who were standing at the rear of the jumper.

Walking sullenly along the stretch of sand leading to the picnic area they had set up, John thought about the past year, the mission to find Atlantis, meeting Teyla, the wraith, losing Aiden, and finally his kiss with Teyla.

Kicking the sand he paused staring out at the horizon thinking of when he'd first met Teyla.

When he had first set foot on Athos, Major John Sheppard didn't know what to expect. Nothing had prepared him for what was to be the encounter of life changing proportions.

He could remember following Halling into the tent thinking that maybe Sumner didn't have all the diplomatic skills necessary for them to become friends with these people, and feeling very much away from home for the first time since stepping through the event horizon.

After walking into the tent he attentively took in the layout of the interior, feeling very conscious of the fact that he didn't know how to interact with these alien people, hoping he would do nothing to offend them and get killed.

It was then that she turned around and he saw her for the very first time.

His first thought was what a smile, anyone who could have such a smile was someone worth knowing, someone who would help, wouldn't they?

I hope she isn't the leader's wife. was his next thought. Nervous, like a school boy he remembered at that moment he removed his goggles and smoothed his hair back just before he stepped forward.

Never before had he felt so unsure of how to act around a woman.

Trying to break the ice he remembered saying things about liking Ferris wheels, things that move fast and college football. He could clearly recall wondering how much more he could break the ice without these people thinking he was a complete nutcase. She was already suspicious but what could be done. They were indeed strangers.

He had gotten another smile when he said he also liked tea, and that had made his day even though he felt very much awkward when it came to speaking to this woman who was the leader of these people.

He remembered feeling anger at the way Col. Sumner had all but dismissed these people, and how close he'd felt to her in the cave. Save for the moment when he went to light their torches, and was put in his place when Teyla had lit her own. He could still laugh about it.

In the end all had worked out well, the city had risen from the depths of the ocean, but Teyla and her people had to have been transplanted to Atlantis.

Now almost a year had passed and they were friends, allies, and teammates, and had come to care for her more than as a Commanding Officer.

Commanded by his empty stomach John turned back in the direction he was originally going and continued on his way to join the others.

The End….?...or should I continue?- REVIEW and I might continue…..plzzzzzz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ficathon: What was John thinking the first time he laid eyes on Teyla, written from John's point of view


	2. First Fight

**Title:First Fight **

Author: OMGirl

Date:September 23rd, 2005

Part:2/1

Rating:PG-13

Characters:Sheppard/Teyla

Archiving:Ask first..plz

Disclaimer:I do not own either the characters or the show….don't sue….I have nothing worth getting….Any errors are my own…

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed I very much appreciate it. It's great hearing what u guys liked or didn't like in the story…maybe it will help me better write the rest.

I tied in this next chapter with my next topic in the ficathon hope u all enjoy…

Now on with the story…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Finally arriving at his destination John walked to the table set up with food to take his share of authentic earth cuisine. It wasn't everyday they would get a large variety to choose from.

Filling his plate he glanced around looking for a perfect spot to sit and enjoy the entertainment that Teyla, Zelenka, Beckett and even Rodney were performing. Still throwing the Frisbee around they all looked relaxed, even though the game had now escalated into Mckay in the middle. Laughing at their antics John truly felt bad for Rodney. The geeky scientist sure did leave himself open to a lot of ribbing from the other members. The surprising thing was that he was still playing and not running to Elizabeth to complain.

Just at that moment John heard his name in the distance, turning he saw Elizabeth waving to him from her perch on a rock above their picnic. He really didn't want to talk to Elizabeth right at that moment. Since he'd apologized for choking her he'd only interacted with her in a professional manner.

Never before had he attacked another human being without due cause, much less a woman.

Now , not only had he choked Elizabeth, but had forced his attention on Teyla, but that was another issue altogether.

They'd understood that it was the retro-virus, but that didn't make him feel any better.

Hearing his name again, not wanting to be rude he walked over to join her. Maneuvering the many rocks surrounding her mount John finally made it to the top.

'Hello John. Please sit' she said motioning to the other side of the slab of rock she was sitting on.

Easing himself down he turned so he faced the Frisbee game in progress. 'Thanks' he replied.

'I see Ronon has beat you again' she stated slightly smiling.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow he asked, 'What makes you think that?'

'Well, you are very tense with means you didn't do something that you wanted to. You also scowled when I mentioned Ronon's name. Like now!' she said laughing a little.

'Okay. Okay. Point taken. Anyway, it's just a game' he tried to reason.

'Right, and Atlantis was just a myth' Elizabeth said.

Glancing over to the Frisbee game John thought about the rush he'd had beating Ronon when he was strung out on the retro-virus. 'Okay. So he won. Tell the man what he won, Charlie' he replied sarcastically.

Picking up his untouched portion of his meal he moved closer to the cliff over looking the ocean, but still gave him an unobstructed view of the Frisbee game.

Watching Teyla he saw how she concentrated on such a simple task of throwing a Frisbee. He remembered when he'd first approached her to give him lessons to fight with the bantos sticks.

They'd finally gotten settled on the island with the occasional exploration mission.

John had woken up with the idea to get Teyla to teach him, after seeing her practicing. As usual he found her standing on the balcony off the main corridor of the Athosian quarters.

Walking out onto the balcony John leaned against the rail, then said, 'Hello Teyla'.

Looking over at him Teyla slowly smiled and replied, 'Hello Major Sheppard, what can I do for u today?'

'Can I ask you a favor?' John asked in a rush.

Shaking her head she, signaling him to go ahead and ask.

'Would you be able to train me in using the sticks?' he asked slowly watching her watch him.

It seems at that point he'd tried to get close to her in anyway. It wasn't that he really wanted to learn using the sticks, but more that he just wanted to be in her company. She relaxed him after a long day of reports, Rodney, and everyday chores. It was also the only time he could have her all to himself.

Smiling Teyla asked, 'Do you not think you would rather just use your own weapons? You seem to like them very much.'

Hesitant to answer John took a moment to glance out at the dawn's early light stretching across the sea towards Atlantis.

'John?' Teyla asked.

Looking back to Teyla, John said, 'It may come in handy if I were without a weapon. I'm trained in hand to hand combat but this would allow me to use something in the environment.'

Convinced of his sincerity to learn Teyla said, 'I will think about it and get back to you.'

Absently taking a bite of his sandwich he thought of how serious she was when she had stood at his door that same afternoon, and agreed that she would indeed teach him. After taking all day to finally tell him her decision, he had thought he'd made a mistake in approaching her and may have insulted her in some way.

But, she had agreed and they'd started the sessions the next day. Much to his delight.

During those times it was as if the occupants of Atlantis instinctively knew they were to be left alone, not once had their privacy ever been invaded. For that John was thankful. Sure they all knew Teyla could beat him, but it was reassuring to know they never tried to see it happen.

Memorable of all was their first session. Turning toward the ocean John clearly saw the scene unfold as thought watching it on replay.

As usual and in true Sheppard fashion he'd been late, slowly walking down the corridor to the gym. Stopping at the door he saw Teyla stretching, her back turned to him. Standing silently at the door, motionless he stared as Teyla slowly extended her leg doing a perfect split.

After a few seconds of staring he cleared his throat and casually entered the gym saying, 'Sorry I'm late, had to do a report' smiling to her.

'That is okay, Major' she said motioning him to take a pair of bantos sticks.

Hearing Teyla's laughter drifting on the wind, John turned to the Frisbee game to see, Ronon had joined and was standing near Teyla, with her smiling up at him.

Not once had she smiled like that to him since he kissed her while under the retro-virus. She had smiled for him since the first day he'd met her, but none as bright as those she bestowed on him during their first practice.

He thought of them now, wondering how he could regain the comradery they'd had in those early days . They'd been at it for what seemed like hours. Teyla attempted to show him basic movies anything a beginner should know. She'd just knocked his sticks out of his hands, had him on his knees, with her sticks at his jugular, sporting the widest most honest smile he'd ever seen on her. She would continually use that move to show how much he hadn't been practicing.

He had left the gym that evening with bruises and areas hurting that he didn't know existed until then.

Even though he'd rather just use his gun and simply shoot, strategically he knew the skills he learned form Teyla would have someday come in handy.

Putting aside his plate, he leaned forward elbows to knees, bracing his face between his hands watching horizon. Knowing he would do anything in his power to regain the companionship he'd had with Teyla.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder….

TBC…….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ok my lovelies REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZ!…..Virtual ICE CREAM if u do….**

**My Topic- **

**Ficathon: Someone had asked why John spars with Teyla even though he says he prefers using his gun. Write about how she approached him with the idea, or did he approach her? What their first session was like, and why did he decide to keep sparring with her? Maybe include why she seems to only train with him.**

**Trinitystargazer3- Continued! Hope you liked this chapter. I know, there isn't a lot of J/T fics, so I resorted to writing them. **

**08ClassicRockChicky08- Thanks for reviewing. I actually read that line in a different context and thought it would be nice to have something like that in my story. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Mike Sleeper- Thanks…Hope u liked this one.**

**ChristalSteele- Thank you…There may be a first for Teyla, since I've already got two for John…**

**Only Memories- Hope you enjoyed this….**

**Strawberry Cupcake- CONTINUED!…**

**Caitidid- Thanks for the review…Hope you liked this chapter…there will be others for Teyla….….**

**Cpt. Ritter- Glad you liked it…Thanks for the review…..hope u liked this one….**

**Fumas- Thanks for the review dude….glad u had the time to read it…**


	3. Her Cup of Tea

**Title:Her Cup of Tea**

Author: Sophie

Date:October 02nd, 2005

Part:3/1

Rating:PG-13

Characters:Sheppard/Teyla

Spoilers:'Conversion'…. 'Rising'

Disclaimer:I don't own either the characters or the show…so don't sue me!….

A/N: Part 3 in the First Moments series… Teyla's POV of their first meeting….…

**Cpt. Ritter- who is it indeed…Read on to find out…I would never leave you in suspense…I can't write suspense…lol**

**EclecticTrekker- thanks for the great reviews…Now here's the next read…hope you get a giggle out of it….**

**Strawberry Cupcake- Are you looking over my shoulder as I write this story?…LoL…Here's some Teyla…Hope you like….**

**JSgal24JAG- Thanks…Glad you liked it…Going on with it….Enjoy this chapter….**

**08ClassicRockChicky08- Thank you…Continued hope you enjoy it….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla left Ronon, Zelenka, Beckett, and Rodney playing with the Frisbee, all having a wonderful time, and as usual at Rodney's expense. Looking up on the cliff she saw John sitting there, a solitary soul, if she'd ever seen one. So much had changed since that faithful day.

In the weeks since he'd apologized she'd all but avoided him. Even now she didn't know what to think or say. No one knew what had happened, he was once again normal and she was glad for small favors. From the first stick strikes Teyla knew there had been a change. She hadn't realized until the moment she was holding the gun on him how much she didn't want this to be happening. She could still feel the dread in her of having to even fire on him.

Why him? How could this have happened to him? she had thought. But it had happened, and had touched her greatly.

Later, after they had failed to recover the eggs she had been beside herself with fear and was desolate. After all this time, fighting side by side, she couldn't possibly lose him. It was as if the world was working against her.

Glancing up at him on the cliff again Teyla walked to the food table and took out her own, then continued over to another one of the tables Rodney had insisted they erect to eat on.

Mindlessly eating Teyla didn't see Rodney sit across from her, nor did she notice that the others had also stopped the game and was beginning to gather at the table.

It wasn't until Carson asked if she could move over that she looked around, and saw them all looking at her.

Smiling nervously Teyla took her now empty plate, and left the table after saying, ' I'm finished' then hurried on her way.

Walking to the puddle jumper Teyla looked around for the bag she'd brought along with her.

Moving the many training gear she finally found it under the vest she knew belonged to John. Finding it flung onto the pile was not his normal behavior, and meant he had not been happy when he'd taken it off. She hoped he wasn't upset by the Frisbee she had thrown that had hit him. She almost winched remembering the tumble he'd taken, but then again unforeseen things happened all the time, and it's necessary that he be ready.

Folding the vest she carefully placed it on the pilot seat where he would find it easily, upon his arrive to pilot the jumper back to Atlantis.

Taking her bag with her she walked a short distance to where they had also constructed a changing area.

Changing out of her normal pants and top, she got into the suit Dr. Weir, had told her was more of a day at the beach outfit. Finally dressed in the outfit Teyla wasn't sure if she could wear it out. It fitted properly she was sure, for it fitted as Dr. Weir's did, and reminded her very much of her sparring outfit but without the additional skirt part.

Just then she heard Dr. Weir call out her name, stepping out she saw that she wasn't alone and Halling was walking at the side of her. Debating stepping back into the tent, she was about to retreat when they spotted her.

'Halling came by the picnic in search of you. I thought I saw you come this way,' Dr. Weir said, who wore a similar outfit, but had a wrap tied around her waist. Looking at Teyla she also said 'You look great, thought you were going to change, and couldn't help seeing how you looked before the guys did'.

'Thank you,' Teyla replied, then turned to Halling and said, 'Greetings Halling' as they slowly bowed heads in the traditional Athosian greeting.

Knowing they would like privacy Dr. Weir imparted her farewell, and turned retracing her path to the picnic area leaving them to speak freely.

'How are you?' Teyla asked, as she grabbed the wrap, that she'd also received, and tied it around her waist.

'I am well. I have come to ask you to attend a joining ceremony in the village' he replied.

Smiling Teyla asked whose joining ceremony it was to be. It gave her a great deal of joy to know that her people were so comfortable they were beginning to truly live again.

'Serene and Mikhail's' Halling answered as they walked to the picnic.

Teyla had known them since childhood, once they had all been great friends, but since the move to Atlantis they hadn't seen much of each other. As they ambled along the shore the spoke of their people and the plans to beginning constructing permanent dwellings on the mainland. It was decided that after the ceremony, tomorrow, Teyla would meet with the elders to discuss rebuilding.

Reaching the site Teyla asked Halling to stay, but was told that there were still many things to be finished before the ceremony the next day.

Leaving her at the outer boundary of the picnic, he followed a path leading through the forest. Saddened by his departure Teyla continued on her way.

It didn't take long for all the male attendees to see Teyla and start talking. Completely unaware of the attention she drew, Teyla continued on to join the others.

Finding the team sitting at the picnic table she told them of the ceremony, and invited them all to attend.

'Joining ceremony?' Rodney asked distractedly, first watching Teyla then averting his eyes to watch beyond her.

'A wedding' Carson answered as he too seemed distracted, doing the same thing Rodney had done.

Realizing they were not actually just watching the ocean waves Teyla turned around, and saw Cadman, Kate, and Dr. Weir, assembling some sort of net on the sand.

Leaving the group Cadman walked over and asked who would like to play.

Unsure of what exactly they would be playing, Teyla asked 'How do you play this game?'

Turning to her Cadman said, 'It's called beach Volleyball. Basically you hit the ball back and forth over the net, we're setting up. The goal is to hit the ball so the opposing team misses it and it lands within the boundaries. So you score points. Team with the most points wins.' Addressing the whole group she once again inquired who would like to play.

As it turned out they all were very excited to play, except Ronon who was happy to watch.

Also declining to play Teyla took a seat near Ronon and settled in to watch.

'You won the race against Col. Sheppard?' Teyla asked slowly looking at Ronon.

'How could I not' Ronon asked smugly. Turning to her he leaned back and slowly looked her up and down. 'Nice outfit' he said, then turned to continue watching the game.

Smiling slightly Teyla stood, said 'I will return in a moment' then walked away.

Ronon loved winning, it would never cease to amaze her how much he reminded her of her childhood friends. He had this childlike nature about him that she was surprised had survived all the years of running from the wraith. Though he did have a equally aggressive side.

Putting Ronon's behavior from her mind Teyla continued walking. She couldn't understand why John was currently alone at the top of the cliff. He usually would have been the first to participate in whatever game they were playing. Stopping a distance away she thought back to the first moments of his entrance into her life and the first time he'd touched her.

Halling had said he'd brought visitors, wishing to trade. But what kind of traders came armed to negotiate.

She had tried cutting them off, not wanting to expose her people to these strangers who might bring with them more trouble to add to their already heavy burden. She couldn't do that to them, they already had to move constantly to avoid the wraith.

Just then he had smiled, said he liked Ferris wheels, college football, and anything that goes 200 miles per hour. She hadn't understood any of it then, and still had trouble understanding at times. He had then said he also liked tea, and had stepped forward, she had been amused. But it had been his smile that had been her undoing. And so on a smile alone she'd placed her trust. It was a smile that had never let her down, in all the months they'd known each other.

John had been a friend through everyone's uncertainty of her loyalty, through her own fears, and she hoped he would continue to be there in the future.

Slowing she thought of when she had taken him to the caves when daylight had come that morning in the hope of education him of the wraith to somehow protect himself and his people, so that no sadness would touch him. There, he had found the necklace she had lost so long ago. And when he'd placed it around her neck she'd looked up at into his face, and had become lost knowing in that instant she would never forget him, and when he went back to his world he would be leaving with a part of her.

Since that day John Sheppard had held a place in Teyla Emmagan's heart. No one knew and she hadn't told anyone. Just as no one knew about the kiss they'd shared. A kiss they had both agreed to think nothing of.

Emerging from her thoughts she realized that she had almost reached John. Slumped forward he didn't look like the confidant, ever courageous Lt. Col. Sheppard. Mesmerized Teyla watched a she hand slowly rose as if of its own accord, and touched him on the shoulder.

TBC….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Now click the little button and review…..I'd love to hear you thoughts….good….bad…what you liked…disliked…share plz…..appreciate it a lot…;-)


	4. Discovery

**Title: Discovery**

Author: OMGirl

Date: October 13th, 2005

Part: 4/1

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Spoilers: After 'Conversion…before 'Aurora'…

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA….so don't sue!…

Archiving: Here….J/T Yahoo Group…

Summary: John and Teyla talk, and John makes a decision.

A/N: I know it's a little late…blame it on the rain…lol…I hope u all enjoy this chapter…And thank you every so much to the reviewers ..i sincerely appreciate the continued reading of my fanfic….---this chapter may not be what you wanted…cause it didn't turn out the way I first planned, but it's what came out at the time---….

**Cpt. Ritter- Sorry about the delay in updating…promise to do it sooner next time…As for the suspense it's the characters fault…they did it….lol…Thanks for the review and the continued reading of my fic…I hope you like this chapter…it may be different from what you wanted…**

**EclecticTrekker- That's the line I enjoyed the most in the Fic…I knew it was perfect for the story as soon as it was written. Hope you enjoy this chapter….**

**Lennexa- I could never leave the story like that, I'd have sleepless nights. Enjoy this chapter..til next update…**

**Camy- Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!….**

**Alyssa-Naberrie- Thanks for reviewing…Enjoy this next installment.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Startled John spun around, at the same time surprising Teyla so she stumbled back with her hands raised, 'It's only I, Colonel.'

Visibly relaxing John said, 'Sorry. Was lost in thought. Want to sit with me?' as he waved a hand to the rock he'd occupied.

Watching John return to his seat Teyla became more concerned as she walked the short distance to take a seat on the rock near him.

Together they sat silently, neither saying a word as they watched out in the distance.

'Teyla-'

'Colonel--' they both said at the same moment.

Chuckling John said, 'You first.' He knew he could have said to call him 'John' but he knew Teyla would do whatever she desired.

Lowering her eyes Teyla said, 'I would like to apologize for earlier today, when the Frisbee stuck you.'

Smiling he replied, 'No problem. I should have been paying more attention. You've got a great arm. Were you…..aiming for me?'

Out of the corner of her eye Teyla saw a little of the smile she knew so well, and was somewhat relieved to see it. Still it wasn't a full John Sheppard smile.

'Thank you, Colonel, though I was not aiming for you. And what were you about to say?' she asked.

Shifting in his seat John was sure she'd been about to say something about the kiss. It was what was forefront in his mind, something he couldn't get pass. But it seems as though she didn't give it a second thought or did she?

Looking over at her, he asked the first thing that came to mind, avoiding asking anything about the kiss. If she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't bring up the subject. 'So want to play Frisbee?'

'They have began playing volleyball' she replied glancing down the cliff, to the scene of the others playing.

'Oh!' he said following her gaze. 'How about we join them?' he asked rising.

'I do not believe that was you intended question,- - - John' as she to rose to stand facing him.

Staring into Teyla's innocent, upturned face he couldn't lie. Not to her, never to her. But in this one instance he was tempted.

Walking over to the cliff's edge he left Teyla standing there. John knew that to be with Teyla he would have to take it slowly, things could not be rushed.

Time went by. The seconds feeling like years until he turned around and asked Teyla, 'What does a woman look for in a man?'

Curious Teyla blinked, wondering if she'd understood him correctly, stuttering she said, 'What- -What do you mean? What type of woman?'

Moving closer, eyes darting around finally stopping beyond her shoulder then moving to rest on her face again, he said, 'A strong, confident, compassionate leader. What would she look for in a man?'

Still puzzled Teyla slowly mulled over the question, thinking about it, she wondered if he spoke of her, then replied 'I believe she would like someone with the same qualities. She would want someone to share her life with.'

Smiling he nodded his head, 'I hope so.' Moving to the rock he retrieved his dish said, 'How about we watch that game?' then started down the cliff.

Utterly and completely confused Teyla stared at his retreating figure as he made his way down the cliff.

A movement at the bottom of the cliff drew her attention. Shifting her gaze from John's back to beyond him she saw Elizabeth standing there, smiling to John as he made his way down.

Her mind flashed back to their earlier conversation where John was describing this model of a woman, had he been looking at Elizabeth? Slowly making her way down the hill, a twinge of jealousy surged through her, Teyla wondered how long Elizabeth had been standing there. Did John have feelings for her or Elizabeth? What was he really thinking?

So many questions and nothing to do but to ask to get an answer. But Teyla wasn't altogether sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Could she take it? Could her heart stand it?

Retracing John's path down the hill Teyla wondered if she had the courage to ask John who he'd been referring to. Watching Elizabeth smile up at him Teyla knew Elizabeth had strong feelings for him. It was John that confused her.

Walking a distance behind them Teyla couldn't help but picture them as a couple. As much as she felt for John she truly wanted him to be happy. They shared so much, were of the same culture, and they shared a bond that even she couldn't deny. How could she possibly compete with that? How could she find out what she needed to know without losing what she now had? So lost was she in her thoughts Teyla didn't hear Ronon's warning. Then there was darkness.

Groggy Teyla slowly opened her eyes slowly registering the pain she felt. Reaching a hand to her head she felt a knot the size of a plum. Wincing at the touch she quickly dropped her hand.

'Take it easy' said a voice, 'You were hit by the volleyball. Don't move.'

Seconds later she was lifted by strong arms, that she knew so well, and was being carried. Turning into the warmth of the body Teyla relaxed.

In those few minutes it had taken Teyla to open her eyes he'd been so worried. Rationally he knew that it was just a volleyball, but she'd been so still. Holding her close now he knew that they couldn't go slowly anymore with them both avoiding the kiss and their feelings.

He couldn't have her not know how he felt and he truly needed to know how she felt. Life was too short.

Resting her on the bench he gave Carson space enough to look her over, staying close by.

'She'll be alright. Just a nasty bump. Just ice it and she'll be fine.'

Assured Teyla was alright everyone continued the game leaving John to look after her.

TBC…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Feedback Plz…Come on….Click the very attractive review button….and tell me your deepest, darkest thoughts (of this story that is..)…..At least **10 REVIEWS **or no continuation!…j/k….maybe….--evil laughter--


	5. Feelings Bared

**Title: Feelings Bared**

Author: OMGirl

Date: October 21st, 2005

Part: 5/1

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Spoilers: After 'Conversion…before 'Aurora'…

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA….so don't sue!…

Archiving: Here….J/T Yahoo Group…

Summary: John and Teyla finally talk about their feelings.

**EclecticTrekker- Oh! I also love their little talks. They are so cozy…Enjoy!**

**Strawberry Cupcake- LoL…Oh! I think kicking is a little harsh…Glad you got an idea..Yipee! Another John/Teyla story right?**

**Lennexa- Ok Ok…No more blackmailing…:D John got knocked on the noggin already…LOL can't hit him again…Next chapter for your enjoyment…..**

**Camy- LOL…Ok no threats again…(maybe…;P)…Continued…Enjoy!**

**Cpt.Ritter- Oh I'm not evil…(I think)…I am lucky to have wonderful reviewers like you….and no more evilness…can do w/o the hanging by the toes and degrading emails…LOL…Enjoy this chapter…..**

**Trinitystargazer3- Thank you…More!….Enjoy!…..**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

John sat utterly still holding a bag of ice to Teyla's head. Gently smoothing her hair away from her face cushioning her head on his lap as he watched the scene in front of him. They were all so happy. He was saddened to not be able to enjoy this with them. The old John would have, but something had changed in him since being infected with the retro-virus. Nothing felt the same.

Blinking awake Teyla saw the tension on John's face. Turning she saw Rodney and Elizabeth laughing together. Turning back to John she saw him looking at her.

Sensing movement John looked down at Teyla, hoping she had moved, and he wasn't dreaming. 'You're awake'

Pushing on his legs she attempted to sit up but was stopped by his hands on her shoulder. 'Whoa! Easy does it.'

Slumping back onto his lap Teyla continued looking at him.

'I am fine' she attempted once again to rise but was again restrained. Sighing she resigned herself to his care.

He didn't believe her. His Teyla hated being at anyone's mercy, but she'd have to be at his today. He needed to know she was being cared for. 'You're not fine. Your were hit by the volleyball and was out for awhile' he argued.

Conscious of her undressed state Teyla wondered how long she'd been out. 'How long was I unresponsive?'

'A few minutes. Doc says you'll be fine. It's just that you shouldn't make any sudden moves.'

It was rather comfortable lying there like that, she had to admit ,so she settled in for the moment. She knew John was not going to let her go, he was what you would call overprotective.

Unconsciously John stroked her hair watching the volleyball game.

Still unsure of his feelings, but encouraged by the fact that he was taking care of her, Teyla decided to be brave and asked, 'What do you think of Dr.Weir?', in a rushed voice. Then steeled herself for his response.

His hand stilled at her words, looking down at Teyla, 'What do I think of Elizabeth? Well, she's a great leader, and a wonderful friend.'

Disheartened, Teyla turned her head back watching the game. Finally she had received the answer. So he had been describing Elizabeth, with an aching heart she knew she would go on. She was strong enough, and could make it.

John knew he'd said something wrong, the moment he saw her features tighten. Gently turning her face so she once again was looked at him, John inquired as to why she'd asked the question.

Nervous Teyla again attempted to rise, but only got to go so far as John grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him.

'Teyla, talk to me.' he implored. One minute they were sitting companionably and then she started asking weird questions. John was confused.

'I thought I was, Colonel.'

Taking her by the hand, John shouted to the others that they were going for a walk to help clear her head.

'I do not feel like walking.' Teyla claimed.

'Well, I think you do, It may help' John said leading her away from the picnic sight.

They walked in silence, until John realized she wasn't going to answer so he reprised his question, 'Now, Teyla why did you ask me about Elizabeth?'

Teyla pulled her hand out from his but continued walking beside him. Anxiously, she wrung her hands in front of her, until John once again was forced to repeat the question.

'I believe Dr. Weir has feelings for you. I was only curious as to know what you felt for her' she folded her arms unconsciously biting her nails.

Stopping John turned to her, gently removed her hand from her mouth, 'she may have feelings for me….but I have only feeling of friendship toward her.'

Looking into his eyes Teyla knew he spoke the truth. By his touches, words, and actions…it was the truth. 'And me? What do you feel for me?' she asked timidly.

Putting his hands on her hips he gently pulled her towards him, bowed his head toward her, 'I feel everything of friendship and much more. In simple terms you could say I'm very close to falling in love with you.'

Holding on to his arms Teyla moved ever so closer bowing her had toward his so their foreheads met, 'Are you sure of that?'

'Teyla the kiss made me realize a lot of things. One being I can't deny my attraction, or feelings for you, and another that I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. I just never wanted it to happen under those conditions.'

'John,--' she tried to come up with something to say but couldn't. She was absolutely speechless.

'What?' he asked looking into her eyes. Again, unsure he had said the right thing he cautiously asked, 'You don't feel the same way do you?'

'I do not want to rush into anything, I may not be ready for.' Teyla guardedly said.

'But do you feel anything for me, more than friendship?' he asked hopefully.

Turning away, out of his embrace Teyla walked to the waters edge. The sea lapping at her feet. 'I feel something. I can not say love. For it goes beyond loving you. It is just overwhelming.'

Walking up beside her he took her hand in his again, 'We can take this slow. There's no reason to rush into anything.'

Looking up at him she slide her hand out of his, wrapped it around his waist, and leaned into him, 'I would like that very much.'

Doing the same John held her close as they watched the coming dusk, knowing they'd have to return to Atlantis soon. And there they would definitely have to take it slowly, for themselves and everyone else. For no one knew what the future held.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well I've officially varied from my main plot. Gotta blame the characters they do strange things..

Now I've never gone beyond 5 chapters in any fanfic not even the ones I've got in old shoe boxes under my bed…:D…And this is my first fanfic that had such long chapters….. So I need some help here. Do u guys think I should continue? Or do you like it here?

Now a big Thank you! To my faithful reviewers…Kudos to you guys…:D

Sooo PlZ do a poor soul favor and click the oh so pwetty review button and voice your opinion.


End file.
